Crouching Tiger, Hidden Feelings
by Limphidora
Summary: I couldn't have prepared for this. For any of these feelings or the events that followed. Nothing could have been to soften this blow.


**Crouching Tiger, Hidden Feelings**

**Chapter One: Pear's Plans**

**Yes, I am starting another one. The idea came upon me and I just had to write it down before it left! I'm sorry, I will try to update my other stories. I have been getting pms about To Hetalia, AWAY! And yes, that is how it ends, deal with it. Now, onward with this brand new story!**

I wasn't prepared. At all, nada, zero, zilch, nope. There was really no way for me to prepare for these feelings. Especially him. Who would've imagined? The great and powerful, bloodthirsty Scourge falling for a clan cat. The cat who could kill anyone without batting an eye, was getting butterflies in his stomach every time he was around that brown tabby. It really is laughable, I would be laughing if it hadn't happened to me. And ya know what's even better? I can't do anything to get him.

I'm not a she-cat and he has a mate already, kits too. I don't have good looks, I don't have anything on any she-cat. I look like someone shoved a rat up my tail-hole, seriously. My eyes are cold, my fur does nothing, but trap dirt. The old, frayed purple collar with teeth and claws sticking out of it is really appealing and the dog claws on top of mine make me seem very friendly. I really am the most unapproachable cat. How would you approach me? There's really nothing appealing about me.

I'm going to stop talking about my looks, it's depressing me. And he's approachable as well, but not as much as me. For one, he's massive. He has this scar on his nose and has a very intimidating air around him. The first time I met him, I was a tiny bit scared. Mostly because I realized that was Tigerpaw, the cat that almost killed me when I was a kit and he was pretty intimidating. And that's another thing, he almost killed me when I was a kit and I fell for him. How does that even work? It's weird.

"Scourge?"

I'm broken out of my thoughts by a light brown tom with light green eyes sitting in front of me, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Yes, Pear?"

That's Pear, he's a small cat, he's 14 moons old. He's smaller than me though. He really is a playful, light-hearted cat and somehow found his way into my heart of ice. He just grins up at me before smacking me gently on the shoulder with his forepaw.

"Tag! You're it!"

He turned and began running as he screeched that. I smiled and shook my head before taking off after him.

~.3.~

We played tag all around the city until nightfall. We were both panting heavily as we made our way back to my den. It's our den really, I let him stay here because he has nowhere else. He's a good cat, a very generous one too. He'll give food away (his food) to other cats that he says are more hungry than him. It's doesn't make sense, but whatever.

We finally reach our den and I go in first, lying down on a twoleg pelt that was in one of the dumpsters, it's orange, I like orange. Pear lays down on his twoleg pelt, it's green. He looks at me and smiles.

"So how's the whole Tigerstar Crisis doing?"

"Not too good" I sigh.

"It's okay! He'll figure out that you're the one soon"

I shake my head "he already has a mate and kits, how am I meant to compete with that?"

"You'll get through to him eventually!"

"Yeah, eventually"

"Stop being so depressing, we just have to come up with a good plan!"

Pear is always so cheerful, I wish I could be that happy.

"Okay, any ideas?"

Pear rests his head on his paw and stares intently at a button on his green twoleg pelt for a long time. Finally his head jerks up and he's smiling like he just found out the meaning of life.

"I've got it!"

His excitement is starting to rub off as my eyes begin to shine.

"What is it?"

"Okay, so all you have to is save him!"

"Huh?"

"The whole damsel in distress thing. You save his life and he'll fall for you, it can't fail!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

I sit up, looking down at him questionably. How are we going to get Tigerstar in a situation where I am going to have to help him?

"Okay, so, when Tigerstar comes tomorrow-"

"He's coming tomorrow?!"

"Yes, now shut up. You and Tigerstar will go out on a walk to discuss business on 1st Street. You will stop at the first alley and say you have to take care of something very quickly. While I will get some stray dogs to chase me and I'll lead them to you where Tigerstar will be overwhelmed. And BAM! You come in and take down those dogs, Tigerstar will begin to fall for you, it will work!"

Pear had been acting out all of this, jumping up and down, pouncing on imaginary dogs, the whole shebang. He was panting by the end of it, but still smiling up at me. I was less sure about this plan, but it couldn't hurt to try. I give him a weak smile and nod.

"Okay"


End file.
